Mi vida
by Aelita1993
Summary: "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books" Esta es mi historia de cómo pase de Hermione Granger a Hermione Dumbledor a Hermione Potter.


Disclimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la única e indiscutida J.K. Rowling, mío es solo la trama. _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books"_

HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP

Hoy como muchas otras veces me pongo a pensar en cómo termine en esta situación como pudo haber pasado, de todas las personas con las que pude haber terminado como termine con él.

No es que no lo ame ya que es el dueño indiscutible de mi corazón, es solo que es raro cuando todo esto comenzó creí que las consecuencias iban a ser terribles, es mas a veces creo que me voy a despertar un día y que todo no va a haber sido más que un sueño.

Todavía recuerdo cuando todo comenzó yo no era más que una extraña en mi propio hogar que al mismo tiempo no era el mío al menos no todavía. Cuando me desperté en la enfermería no sabía que había pasado lo último que recordaba era a Hagrid sosteniendo a Harry muerto en sus brazos, con el moría toda nuestra esperanza, no recuerdo que paso, estaba Voldemort exigiéndonos la rendición ante él y nosotros firmes a nuestras creencias abrimos fuego.

Yo estaba peleando con Lucius Malfoy y Bellantrix cuando los dos me enviaron hechizos al mismo tiempo creí que ese era mi final pero no desperté en la enfermería con heridas y que aun no terminaban de curar completamente y con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledor a mi lado, quien había muerto hace un año, creí que estaba muerta, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que no lo estabas, recuerdo que no le creí hasta que me dijo el año en el que estábamos era imposible 20 años atrás de donde debería estar.

-Como voy a volver- dije mirando a la nada.

-No lo harás, este es tu nuevo hogar- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué?- volví a preguntar.

-Muy pocas veces se ha visto cosas como estas, y muchísimas menos se ha podido solucionar- dijo mirándome fijamente como si quisiera ver atreves de mi –Y aunque encontráramos la forma seria muy peligroso, hay más posibilidades de que mueras al intentarlo-

Recuerdo esa conversación como si sucediera cada día y no es que no esté feliz con mi vida actual es solo que con esta conversación perdí toda la esperanza de volver a quienes ama no volvería a ver a Harry o a Ron perdí una parte importante de mi vida.

A los pocos días por fin me dejaron salir de la enfermería ya habíamos creado con el profesor Dumbledor una historia y una nueva vida para mí, lo único que faltaba era ponerlo en marcha.

El mismo día que me dejaron salir en la cena me seleccionaron, pero antes de sentarme en el taburete para que el sombrero me seleccionara yo ya había tomado una decisión, este año en Hogwarts estaban en su último año de educación los merodeadores y no iba a intervenir, estaba decida a no cambiar en demasía el pasado, ya suficientemente malo era que yo estuviera ahí. Así que en el momento en que me pusieron el sombrero yo le pedí que me pusiera en Slytherin, aunque en mi tiempo no hubiese podido ya que soy considerada una sangre sucia aquí no tuve problemas ya que me estaba haciendo pasar por Hermione Dumbledor una joven sangre pura sobrina del profesor Dumbledor. No me costó mucho convencerlo ya que las aptitudes de una Slytherin ya las tenía.

Dirán para una Griffindor cambiar a su casa enemiga ha de ser de lo más complicado, pero lo más curioso de esta situación es que descubrí que no todo es lo que aparenta, ya que aunque los Slytherin son fríos y poco expresivos se cuidan más que cualquier otra casa y es entendible ya que solo se tienen entre ello.

Las primeras veces que te vi no fue en buenas circunstancias y muchísimo menos cuando nos cruzábamos creía que no eras más que un niño mimado y creído, siempre molestando a alguien y para colmo cobarde ya que nunca lo hacías solo eran siempre tú y tu grupito.

Me hice muy amiga de un chico al que ustedes habían tomado de punto lo cual nunca entendí y hasta hoy no lo entiendo, no lo defiendo diciendo que el no les hacía nada pero no le daban tregua, como decía me hice amiga de él y las primeras veces que te tuve de frente era por que estabas molestando a mi amigo y si hay algo que no tolero es que se metan con mis amigos, te enfrente y pude ver que no te caía bien. Por suerte a mitad de año comenzaste a salir con esa pelirroja y dejaste de hacer todas esas cosas infantiles.

El resto del año paso sin problemas y al terminar Hogwarts yo me mude con mi amigo alquilamos un departamento en el Callejón Diagon y con uno de tus amigos con el que me veía cuando todavía estábamos en el colegio. Comencé mis estudios de medimaga mientras mi amigo comenzaba sus estudios en pociones y tu amigo hacia sus estudios para convertirse en profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Por más que dije que no iba a cambiar el pasado y por más que haya hecho amiga de algunas personas nunca intente disuadirlas para que no tomaran el mismo camino que lo harían en mi tiempo, sin embargo no todo sale como uno quiere y el universo me tenía planeada una buena la profecía sobre Harry nunca se realizo lo que me dejo algo más tranquila aunque sea mi querido amigo no tendría esa carga tan grande sin embargo no se realizo ninguna profecía, estábamos en la nada no sabíamos como continuar.

Luego de mucha insistencia por parte de Dumbledor porque me uniera a la Orden de Fénix, ya que yo no quería ser parte de esta guerra nuevamente, me uní total ya no tenía sentido seguir evitándolo, el futuro había cambia lo quisiera o no

Ahí fue cuando te volví a ver en la primera reunión de la Orden ya estabas casado y había nacido Harry sin embargo cuando te vi por algún motivo no parecías feliz, ni tú la pelirroja de tu esposa, me entere al poco tiempo de que su matrimonio no iba bien y me pregunte si se debía a mí y por la interrupción en el pasado, pero no le di mucha importancia teníamos una guerra encima como para andar preocupándonos por los problemas matrimoniales de las personas.

Como ya no importaba el futuro había cambiado le dije a Dumbledor todo lo que sabía para derrotar a Voldemort, así fue como terminamos juntos en una misión para recuperar uno de ellos así poder destruirlo.

Nos cosco y nos llevo un buen tiempo pero lo logramos los encontramos y destruimos a todos y en el proceso de la búsqueda también encontramos otras cosas, vos encontraste la contención que tanto necesitabas luego de enterarte que tu esposa que te engaña y con quien fue tu peor enemigo en la escuela, la verdad nunca lo hubiese imaginado, yo encontré a un hombre sensible que sabe escuchar y que me hace sentir como una princesa, no sé como sucedió pero lo hizo y una vez que empezó ya no lo pudimos parar. Al principio dijimos que fue un error que no se podía volver a repetir, que no podía ser al fin de cuentas estabas casado, pero no pudimos evitarlo y se volvió a repetir una y otra vez lo achacamos a la guerra, que solo era una forma de liberar tensiones nada más que eso, que una vez que todo terminara lo íbamos a dejar total no sentíamos nada por el otro.

Aunque para mi fueron de los mejores meses de mi vida me sentía única y amada, creo que a vos te pasaba algo parecido ya que a veces no podías esperar a vernos y me ibas a buscar a mi departamento con el riesgo de que te sorprendieran a fin de cuentas Remus también vivía ahí, y lo curioso es que no era solo sexo lo nuestro podíamos pasar horas uno al lado del otro sin siquiera tocarnos o hablarnos nos entendíamos solo con mirarnos.

El día tan esperado llego, el día de la batalla, lo recuerdo tan vívidamente ese fue un antes y un después trascendental en nuestra relación, luchamos fieramente nosotros éramos muchos pero los mortifagos eran más nos superaban en un tres a uno pero en cuanto Dumbledor pudo matar por fin a Voldemort la batalla fue nuestra muchos intentaron huir pero conseguimos capturar a la mayoría para que fueran enjuiciados y condenados.

Pero lo que para mí fue más importante fue cuando durante la celebración te me acercaste y me besaste como nunca antes y frente a todos me dijiste más bien gritaste que me amabas fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Por supuesto después se nos vino tu esposa a recriminarnos que la engañábamos y no olvido mas la cara que puso cuando le dijiste que sabias que se acostaba con Severus, fue monumental e increíblemente asqueroso la forma en que intento hacerse la víctima y que nadie le creyera ya que al parecer no había sido tan discreta como pensó.

De ahí las cosas fueron más fáciles ya que pudiste dejarla y divorciarte, buscamos una casa para vivir nosotros dos solos para disfrutar que ahora lo podíamos hacer sin escondernos.

HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP

De esto hace ya unos cuantos años y me encanta el rumbo que tomaron las cosas, tuvimos dos hijos juntos y a Harry por supuesto que aunque no soy la madre biológica yo lo quiero como a un hijo mas, todavía no puedo entender como su madre pudo abandonarlo con solo tres añitos pero bueno aunque sea me asegure de que Harry tuviera la familia que siempre quiso con padres y hermanos que lo aman.

Con padres que se aman entre sí porque todavía nos amamos como si fuera el primer día, como si nadie existiera más que tú y yo, por que junto con mis tres hijos sos mi todo y sin ustedes no habría podido sobrevivir.

Esta es mi historia de cómo pase de Hermione Granger a Hermione Dumbledor sobrina del Profesor Dumbledor a Hermione Potter esposa de James Potter el mejor marido que podría existir.

HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP&amp;HG&amp;JP

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, estoy muy emocionada este es el fic más largo que escribí y sobre una pareja que me encanta.

Ya saben si les gusto dejen un review para alegrarme el día. Y si no les gusto también dejen un review para saber que no les gusto y porque, siempre se puede mejorar y para eso los necesito a ustedes.

Bueno nos leemos después.

Besos de Chocolate!

Bye!


End file.
